Problem: Solve for $q$ : $14 = q + 1$
Subtract $1$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{14 {- 1}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{q} \\ 14 &=& q + 1 \\ \\ {-1} && {-1} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 14 {- 1} &=& q \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ q = 13$